A touch display device allows a user to input instructions by touching, using a finger, or other tools to a touch screen of the device. When the finger or the tool contacts with the touch screen, the device can detect a touched region, and display particular contents according to the input instructions corresponding to the detected touched region. Currently touch display devices can be classified into capacitive touch display devices and inductive touch display devices. In existing capacitive touch display devices and inductive touch display devices, touch screens are generally independent from display devices. As a result, thickness of the devices may be great.